Deliver Me
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Skye gets a little support after in her blackout in the lakehouse. Takes place during and after Wednesday 1120's Episode. Short


Deliver Me  
  
Deliver me, out of my sadness  
  
Deliver me, from all of the madness  
  
Deliver me, courage to guide me  
  
Deliver me, strength from inside me  
  
Jordan Quartermaine-Corinthos was about to head out to do some early Christmas shopping when her phone rang.  
  
"Jordana Quartermaine-Corinthos speaking," said Jordan into the phone.  
  
"I'm so glad you answered," said Alan on the other end.  
  
"Hi, Alan what's up?"  
  
"Your mother is in the hospital."  
  
"What?" said Jordan in disbelief.  
  
"She's all right, just a small laceration on her forehead and a mild concussion. But she'll be here overnight."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Jordan hung up quickly and rushed out the door. She arrived at GH 20 minutes later and hurried to her mother's room, but she stopped around the corner when she heard Alan and Edward's voices.  
  
"Didn't you hear Alan, Brenda isn't dying."  
  
"Well that's good for her."  
  
"I'm overjoyed at the news. You know I have a soft spot for her and I'm glad that she's back with Jax. So happy that I've decided to throw a party tomorrow night celebrating her new chance at life."  
  
"You won't do that, not in my house."  
  
"I will and it's Monica's house. Come if you like, but Skye isn't invited."  
  
"You know I knew that your coming here meant that you had an agenda. How could you be that cruel and insensitive?"  
  
"Yes, Edward how could you?" Jordan asked as she came up to the pair. "You think of no one but yourself and that is sickening. Go ahead and have your party for Brenda. But I swear to God Edward, if you dare to even go near my mother I will take ELQ's shares from you and dissect the company piece by piece and give everything to my mother, Alan, Lila, and my father, before you or Jax can even pick up the phone. And do not think that I am naïve and I won't do it because I will. I was raised by Cassadines after all, not idiots."  
  
All of my life I've been in hiding  
  
Wishing there was someone just like you  
  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you  
  
I know that you're the one to pull me through  
  
Deliver me, loving and caring  
  
Deliver me, giving and sharing  
  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing  
  
She smiled at Alan before going into Skye's room. Skye in the meantime had gotten back into bed as Jordan told Edward off. She smiled to herself for a brief moment as she thought of how much Jordan sounded like her.  
  
"Mommy?" said Jordan softly as she came face-to face with her mother.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," said Skye composing herself as she saw the veil of fear in her daughter's eyes. "Come here," she said softly.  
  
Jordan crossed the room slowly as Skye moved over and Jordan got on the bed next to her. Jordan immediately hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"I'm alright baby, really," said Skye as she stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
They sat there like that for a long time. Skye didn't go into detail about what had transpired, but Jordan knew. Skye knew that her daughter was worried. Even though the pair was only reunited a year ago, it didn't take long to dissect Jordan's personality. But for that moment both mother and daughter seemed content just to hold each other in that very spot. For Skye Jordan was her strength, her rock so to speak. But she was also her comfort. Skye drank in this moment, this peace because this was one time that she could relax and not feel threatened by Edward, Brenda, or Jax. This moment was just them and that was all Skye needed.  
  
All of my life I was in hiding  
  
Wishing there was someone just like you  
  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you  
  
I know that you're the one to pull me through  
  
Deliver me  
  
Deliver me  
  
Oh deliver me  
  
The next morning Skye convinced Alan to sign her out early. It was about 7AM on a Saturday morning and Jordan would still be asleep for another hour. She wanted to be there when her daughter awoke. When she arrived back at the lake house, she was surprised to find that it was completely clean and that all the pictures of Jax or any reminders were gone as was the alcohol. In place of those things were pictures and little mementos from Jordan's younger days. One picture immediately attracted Skye's attention. Before Andrea Cassadine, Skye's good friend and confidant took Jordan away to Greece; one picture was taken of Skye and an infant Jordan. The picture was Skye holding Jordan to her chest as Jordan slept. Skye hadn't seen it in years and she was surprised when tears started forming in her eyes. She crossed to Jordan's bedroom to find that she was not there. So instead Skye crossed to her bedroom and Jordan was there asleep peacefully. Skye lay on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. She smelled of roses and lilies. Jordan stirred just then.  
  
"Mommy?" she said half asleep.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep," Skye replied.  
  
"Ok," said Jordan as Skye lay back.  
  
Jordan cuddled up next to her mother before falling asleep once more. Skye fell asleep too eventually listening to her daughter breath and let everything go as Jordan brought her back to that moment in time so long ago in the picture.  
  
All of my life I was in hiding  
  
Wishing there was someone just like you  
  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you  
  
I know that you're the one to pull me through  
  
Deliver me  
  
Oh deliver me  
  
Won't you deliver me  
  
*Song Credit~ Deliver Me~ Sarah Brightman 


End file.
